


A Spoonful of Cookie Dough

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed's been baking...oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 24/11/11.

Christian pushed open the front door to the main hallway and was instantly hit with the smell of baking. It was a nice smell; homely. Cupcakes, muffins, he wasn't quite sure what - but he groaned internally upon realising it was coming from their flat. Syed's been baking...never good. Horrible images flashed through his mind of a flour coated counter, milk spillages on the floor... and Syed, apron clad with a sheepish grin on his adorable face. Okay, maybe not all that horrible.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the key in the lock to 43A and slowly entered the flat to find the kitchen... surprisingly spotless. Well, nearly. Syed was getting better at keeping it tidy...or in other words, minimizing the chaos. He was facing the counter, frowning disapprovingly at the pile of dirty bowls, spoons and trays in front of him, but turned his head upon hearing Christian come in. Meeting his eyes with a smile, Syed proceeded to brandish a plate of his creations with dangerous speed before Christian.

"Made you cookies. They're still warm - wanna try one?"

He then laughed as Christian cautiously made his way towards him.

"It's alright, I haven't burnt them. Or poisoned them," he joked as he held one cookie in an outstretched hand, motioning for Christian to open his mouth. Wordlessly, Christian complied, closing his eyes as Syed allowed him to take a bite of the soft snack. Chewing slowly, he opened his eyes again to nod his approval.

"What do you think?"

"I think," Christian mumbled with a mouthful of cookie dough, "that I haven't said hello to you yet."

And moving to hold Syed's face between his hands before he could stop him, Christian leant forward and pressed their lips together. Syed couldn't help but let out a small moan as his tongue found the mixture of chocolate chip and cookie in Christian's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste as their tongues brushed past each other in exploration. Eventually pulling away, Christian grinned.

"Hello."

Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation while trying to hide his smirk, Syed turned to the bowl beside him on the counter, which still had the remains of the dough which hadn't made it onto the tray.

"Help me clean it?" he asked his fiancé, before moving to swipe his thumb into the bowl for a taste.

Christian grabbed the spoon nearest to him and scraped around the inside of the bowl, gathering a sizeable amount of cookie dough.

"Open wide," he requested, holding the spoon up to Syed's lips.

Hesitating for a moment, Syed eventually allowed Christian to feed him the mixture, keeping his eyes glued to Christian's as he slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth. He observed the way Christian inhaled just a bit quicker than normal as he watched Syed's lips pull against the metal, mouth involuntarily parting at the sight. Once the spoon was out of the way, Syed chewed happily on the dough, breaking the intensity of the stare, while secretly pleased at the effect it had had on Christian.

"Guess I'd better wash all this properly now," he said, starting to place various sizes of bowls into the sink. Did he really need that many? Christian thought as he watched him in mild amusement.

Making his way to the sofa, Christian sat down, pulling off his shoes before leaning back and turning his head around slightly to face Syed.

"Sy..." he patted the cushioned area beside him. "Come here."

Syed contemplated refusing just for badness, but decided against it, carelessly pulling off the apron as he walked over to the side of the sofa and rolled over Christian, just because he could, to land beside him heavily.

"Bossy, aren't you?"

"You love it," Christian said in a low voice.

Syed shivered, but looked him straight in the eyes.

"I do. But I love telling you what to do as well..." he trailed off, unsure. Christian, however, raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Really? Okay, fine, I'm at your beck and call for the rest of the night. As a reward for making cookies...without burning the flat down."

Syed thought for a moment before laying his hands on Christian's chest and pushing him down into the sofa.

"Okay...you don't say or do anything unless I say so...got it?"

Christian nodded a little too enthusiastically, the lust clear in his eyes.

Syed moved in unceremoniously for another open mouthed kiss; a fierce one, which left their lungs burning for breath. Syed pushed his tongue forcefully against Christian's, trying to battle it into submission as he continued to roam the inside of his mouth. Slowly he moved one hand down from Christian's face and began to slide it up under Christian's shirt, teasingly slowly. He made it to his chest and began to lightly rub one nipple with his thumb, toying with it as it hardened.

Christian moaned before he could stop himself. Without any warning, Syed pinched the nipple he'd been playing with hard in response, making Christian break off the kiss with a gasp. He stared at Syed, wide-eyed.

"Didn't say you could make a sound, did I?" Syed whispered, tenderly soothing the nipple with gentle strokes over the top of the fabric.

Christian was breathing hard. That nipple pinch had been sore...but it also felt good. Really good. Damn, what was Syed doing to him?

His question was partially answered as Syed dove forward to press his lips to his neck, sinking his teeth in before soothing the mark with his tongue.

Christian had to bite his lip to stop himself from calling out. Even then, he wasn't sure whether it would be a cry of pleasure or pain. It was a delicious mixture of both.

Suddenly aware of the pressure Syed was applying to his crotch with his own, he tried to increase it inconspicuously by lifting his hips up ever so slightly. He could both hear and feel the denim rubbing together, and he sank his teeth further into his lip until it started to hurt. It was getting increasingly hard not to moan in pleasure at the sensations being thrown at him, heightened by the knowledge that Syed was in control, and the effort it was taking not to verbalise his pleasure.

Feeling the need to do something to deal with the overwhelming feelings of desire, he moved his hands to the back of Syed's top, gripping onto the material with his fists in desperation, trying to stay grounded.

The weight pressing down on him suddenly lifted as Syed leant back out of reach, and stared down at him with a wicked glint in his eye, shaking his head slightly as a warning.

Straddling Christian's legs on the sofa, he took hold of Christian's t-shirt by the hem and pushed it up to bunch above his chest, running his hands up his stomach as he did so. His tongue swiftly followed the path his fingers made, causing Christian to suck in a breath as he tried to keep himself under control. When Syed started to suck on a nipple, Christian couldn't stop himself from arching up, much less subtly this time, to grind against Syed's crotch.

Syed, sensing Christian's utter frustration, pushed him down again, biting down on the nipple between his teeth as a warning. Christian threw his head back in response, panting to try and keep up with his rapidly beating heart.

He felt Syed move to the other nipple, his teeth grazing across the flesh as he did so, nipping at the skin at regular intervals. A million different thoughts and feelings were rushing through Christian's mind, but one remained prominent - I want him inside me. Now.

Syed leant back again for a moment, and put a hand to Christian's crotch, feeling his cock straining against the material. Sensing how close to losing control he was, Syed went in for a wet kiss, tongue meeting Christian's mouth before his lips. He pulled back after a moment and moved close to Christian's ear.

"Moan for me, Christian," he murmured, before catching Christian's earlobe between his teeth, alternating between biting and sucking.

Christian could do nothing but comply, releasing a long, drawn out moan he'd been suppressing since Syed had first pushed him into the sofa. He grabbed Syed's face for another kiss, but Syed pulled back, getting to his feet and pulling Christian up with him.

Wordlessly, he pulled him to the bedroom by the hand, pushing him down into their bed. Unsurprisingly, Christian put up absolutely no resistance. Instead, he simply stared, almost in wonder, as Syed carefully climbed on top of him, straddling him as he quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Without waiting to be asked, Christian raised his arms above his head so Syed could pull off his shirt as well. He hissed as Syed shifted up his legs so their jean-clad crotches could rub against each other once more. Forgetting the rule about not doing anything without Syed's instruction, he moved his fingers to the front of the belt on Syed's jeans, shaking with lust as he frantically tried to pull the leather out of the loop. Instantly he felt Syed's hands on his, pulling them away, and he growled, trying to fight back.

"Let me," he heard Syed tell him, and he reluctantly dropped his hands as he watched Syed unbuckle his belt and struggle out of his trousers and boxers, before resuming his position on Christian's legs. Admiring the sight of his naked fiancé, Christian waited for him to do the same with his own bottom layer of clothing, but instead felt a hand grab his cock through his jeans, rubbing against it slowly and creating delicious friction between his need and the rough denim. But it wasn't enough for Christian; he needed more. As though reading his mind, Syed relented. He leant back and proceeded to remove the jeans, leaving Christian in his boxers - the last piece of clothing left between them. He resumed the stroking of Christian's erection through the material, the sensation now heightened by the removal of one layer.

"Please, Syed," he implored breathlessly as Syed increased the pressure of his hand on Christian's crotch, "I need you."

"You have me," Syed grinned back at him. Swiftly, he ducked down and began to slowly suck at the fabric, feeling the dampness of pre-cum seeping through.

"Sy...I need you in me. Please."

Without moving, Syed raised his eyes and caught a glimpse of desperate eyes staring back at him. Contemplating on whether to give in - after all, it was he who was supposed to be in charge - he decided to torture him for a little bit longer. Keeping his head where it was and his eyes still on Christian, he hooked two fingers into the waistband of the boxers and began to drag them down. Christian instantly lifted his hips to get rid of them more efficiently - or maybe that was involuntary. As Christian's cock sprang into view, Syed immediately took it into his mouth, sucking on it hard as he removed the boxers completely and dropped them carelessly on the floor nearby. Christian gasped, unprepared for the sensation of Syed's mouth, and reached down to weave his fingers through Syed's hair, wanting him to start moving.

But Syed defiantly stayed put, choosing to keep the head of Christian's cock in his mouth and no more. The longer Syed didn't move, the stronger the urge Christian had to thrust his pelvis upwards and ram his cock all the way down Syed's throat - anything for a release. Hands pressed firmly on his hips, however, prevented further movement. Fucking hell, it was killing him. He wondered how long he'd be teasing him for - he was already a wreck; at the point of begging.

As if to answer his question, he felt Syed withdraw from him, and groaned. Where was the fairness in that?

"Turn over."

He opened his eyes - only just realising he must have closed them - to be met with another pair, burning brown, the desire behind them close to the surface.

Shivering at his tone, Christian quickly did as he was told, gripping the pillow in both fists as he anticipated Syed's next move. It wasn't long before he felt a warm, wet finger slide between his arse and probe at his entrance, and gave a small moan of delight when he felt Syed push it inside, stretching him. As lovely as the feeling was, he didn't feel the utter completeness he could only feel when he had Syed's cock buried deep inside. And he wanted it desperately. Feeling behind him blindly, he found Syed's other hand and gripped it tightly, as if to plead wordlessly for more.

Working another finger inside, Syed let a tiny whimper escape his mouth as Christian pushed upwards with his hands and knees to try and get them in deeper. A third finger allowed him to hit his prostate, and when that happened, Christian collapsed, grinding his cock helplessly against the sheets. He was utterly torn between rising up against Syed's fingers or pushing himself into the bed for friction.

Feeling Syed at the back of his neck, he quickly turned his head to capture him in a kiss, trying to convey everything he was feeling with the flicks of his tongue and nips of his lips against Syed's. Syed used one hand to lovingly stroke the back of his head and down the nape of his neck while pushing and pulling into Christian with his other hand.

Christian was impossibly hard now, his cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress beneath him. When Syed removed his fingers, Christian began to whimper; a whimper he didn't even get to finish before he felt Syed's own hardness slide between his cheeks. Burying his face into the pillow, Christian tried to muffle his moans. As Syed guided the head of his cock into Christian's entrance, he paused to give one last command.

"Christian," he murmured. "I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream for me, beg for me. I'm not moving til you do."

What the hell could Christian say to that? Feeling Syed inside him, but only just, was making him almost insane. He turned his head to the side.

"Please, Sy," he managed to groan.

Syed leaned forward, causing him to slip further inside Christian.

"Please what?"

Jesus fucking Christ. Christian couldn't stand any more teasing.

"Fuck me Syed, please, just fucking take me!" he growled out of frustration and pure want.

And despite being the one in charge, that was one command Syed couldn't ignore; and nor did he want to. Gripping his hips tightly, he began thrusting into Christian with wild abandon, burying himself all the way to the hilt and back again. The breath left Christian's lungs as he desperately tried to get it back again. He hadn't been taken by Syed for a good while now...god he'd missed it. Their moans mingled together, filling the room as they found their rhythm. Feeling Syed filling him up inside...Christian's eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on not passing out from the sheer sensation of it. Syed hoisted him up by his waist as he moved faster, hitting a new angle and hitting that spot nearly every time. He revelled in the sound of Christian's moans, which were now getting louder, quicker and rising in pitch, not unlike the sounds emitting from his own mouth. He made a grab for Christian's hand as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Ah, fuck, Christian, I'm so close...shit!"

Syed's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, leaving him calling Christian's name out helplessly between gasps and emptying himself inside Christian. Still trembling from the aftershocks, his hand found Christian's own cock to give him his release. He'd barely pumped once before he felt Christian's body stiffen and reach orgasm also, accompanied by a stream of expletives and Syed's name. Feeling Christian clench around his over-sensitized cock made him hiss in pleasure.

When he felt that Christian had stopped shaking, he slowly pulled out and flopped down heavily onto his back, right next to Christian, as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Christian, having collapsed fully onto the bed, turned his head to the side and watched as Syed chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Hypnotised by the movement for a minute, his eyes found themselves on Syed's face, which was flushed, hair wayward, eyes closed. Exhausted, but peaceful.

Feeling Christian's eyes on him, Syed slowly turned his head towards him and grinned, raising the hand he'd used to bring Christian off to his mouth and slowly and deliberately dragged his tongue across the palm. Christian chuckled and leant his head towards him for a slow, gentle kiss.

Their lips parted after a while and, missing the full body contact, Syed made an impromptu body roll, finding himself right on top of Christian. Ignoring Christian's half-hearted protests, he clung to his back, pressing kisses into the tops of his shoulders and making the hairs stand on their end. He raised his head shortly after, frowning slightly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, eyes worriedly sweeping over the faint bite marks on Christian's neck and red marks on the top of his back.

"Yes, you did, but it was fucking worth it," Christian mumbled.

"Now get off me so I can give you a proper cuddle."

Syed gladly rolled off him and allowed himself to be pulled into Christian's arms.

"I love you," he murmured, eyes closing again in contentment.

"I love you too, Sy."

They lay like that for a short while, before Christian spoke again.

"I'm hungry. Which one of us is going to go and get the cookies?"

Neither of them moved.


End file.
